


The Dessert

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraxLena, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena, shall i say this is gay, we're all sinning in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: Lena decided to visit Kara and bring her some dessert, but not quite the one the blonde was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo so I was eating a chocolate cake tonight and this idea came to me. No need to say that I have a dirty mind, I've been told quite a lot! Enjoy :)

 

Lena was standing in front of Kara's door, a black dress barely covering her thighs, gently hugging every curve of her body. Her makeup was light, a small amount of mascara and blood red lipstick.  
She found herself taking three deep breaths, trying to calm herself, it definitely looked easier half an hour ago, in her office, when she decided that it was time to approach Kara about what she felt for the blonde.  
But now she could feel her hands slightly sweating, her fingers clutching the coat hanging from her left arm, and it ran through her mind that maybe this wasn't the right moment, that maybe she should wait some more and be sure about what Kara feels, that maybe-  
  
The door in front of her opened, revealing the blonde standing on the other side, a huge grin on her face. "Lena!" Kara greated her, happiness and suprise in her voice.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that I mind obviously!" the blonde corrected herself.   
  
Lena's breath caught in her throat, the blonde was wearing simple jeans and a plain white shirt, and yet she looked utterly stunning, hair slightly messy, sparkling blue eyes behind the thick glasses.  
  
She realized she'd been staring when the blonde repeated the question, concern written on her face. "Lena, is everything ok?"

  
"Oh...yeah! Everything is fine I'm sorry, I probably interrupted you I- I will come back another day, yeah?" the brunette replied, talking as fast as she could, something Kara found extremely weird in the everyday composed and always at ease Lena, but also utterly adorable.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, I just had dinner and was getting ready to binge watch Game Of Thrones, you can join me if you want?" Kara asked, a hint of hope in her features. She liked to spend time with the brunette, she wasn't ready to admit it yet, not even to herself.  
  
"I- I don't know if that's a good idea really..." she started mumbling to herself, until she felt warm fingers curl around her wrist, slowly pulling her inside the apartment. "Give me your coat, I'll go hang it while you get cozy on the couch" the blonde said softly, taking the coat from Lena's arm.  
  
Once she saw Kara disappear in the hallway, she felt panic creap on her back once again, she knew this was going to be another one of those nights, curled together on the couch, the blonde's head in the crock of her neck, so close yet so untouchable and damn it if Lena was ready for another night of self-control and repressed feelings. She had to do something about it, now, immediately.  
  
"I brought dessert" the brunette said out of the blue.  
  
_No no no no Lena you idiot, think quickly, fix this_. The blonde came back from the hallway, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Did you say you brought dessert?"  Kara asked, looking at Lena's empty hands.  
  
"I- yes uhm...I did?" a flush creaped from the brunette's neck reaching her cheeks and tinting them bright red. _Think fast, think fast Lena goddamit why did you even have to speak in the first place._  
  
"Lena I don't see any dessert-"  
  
"I'm the dessert" the brunette blurted out.  _Shit, shit, shit, where did that even come from, say something you dumb ass._  
  
Lena clasped both of her hands above her mouth, eyes wide open, still processing the words that just left her lips. She didn't dare to look at the blonde, pretty sure she'd find a look of pure disgust on her face.  
  
"Did you say...that you're the dessert?" the blonde asked, voice so low she might have whispered it.  
  
"I- Kara I'm sorry I don't know where that came from I'm just gonna...I'm gonna go take my coat this was a mistake-" she tried to explain, still not daring to look into those baby blues.  
  
When the blonde spoke again, her voice was so near, Lena could swore Kara was right in front of her. "Did you say that you're the dessert, Lena?" she said again, voice raspy and deep, and Lena felt it all over her body, that feeling of excitement, of _want._  
  
A soft finger pressed under her chin, forcing her head to shoot up, emerald finally meeting baby blue, but what Lena saw in Kara's eyes made her choke on air. The blonde's pupils were so blown, looking almost like two black pools ready to swallow her. "Kara I..." she tried to say, but was cut in by the other girl leaning closer, so close that she could feel her breath on her own lips, so close that she could smell the cherry chapstick on those soft pink lips.   
  
"Say it, Lena" the blonde demanded.  
  
The brunette was paralyzed, she could feel her own arousal between her legs, hell she could feel her own heart beating out of her chest.  
  
"I...I am the dessert" Lena said, above a whisper.  
  
Lips on lips. It all screamed _finally_ and _why did it take so long._ She imagined so many times what the blonde's lips would taste like, but reality, oh reality was much better than imagination could ever get.  
Kara cupped her cheeks, slowly caressing her jawline, while tracing the brunette's lower lip with her tongue, silently asking for permission, which Lena gave her without a second thought.   
They explored each other's mouths, the blonde tasted like chocolate and a hint of cherry, while the brunette tasted like red wine, both so intoxicated by the other, almost forgetting to breathe.  
  
Kara was the one to break the kiss first, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Lena, a dazed look on her face, glassy eyes, smudged red lipstick that she knew was all over her mouth too. If there was a word to describe the brunette it would definitely be "beautiful" she said, voicing her own thoughts.  
  
"So...beautiful" the blonde repeated, studying every inch of Lena's face.   
  
They kept looking at each other, occasionally staring at each other's lips, until Kara couldn't do it anymore. She lifted the brunette's thighs, a yelp leaving Lena's mouth, definitely not expecting this. Before she had the time to wrap her legs around the blonde's waist, she was pushed against the door, Kara's lips on her own once again.  
She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck at the same time their kiss deepened, caressing the hair at the nape of the blonde's neck who hummed in response, clearly liking it.   
Kara's lips left Lena's mouth to slowly kiss the brunette's jaw and all the way down her neck. Lena's hands tangled into blonde locks, tugging her closer if it was humanly possible, while throwing her head back to give the other girl more access.   
  
"Kara please..." she whispered.  
  
"Please what?" the blonde asked, smirking in the crock of Lena's neck.  
  
"Just... _take this off"_ the brunette pleaded. And before she knew it, her dress was torn off her body, falling on the ground and leaving her in her lacy black underwear.  
  
The blonde's hungry eyes regarded her, studying every inch of her body, and Lena could swear she had never felt this exposed before, never felt so  _desired_ before. Kara started trailing kissed down her neck, leaving marks behind, but Lena couldn't dare to care in that moment, Kara's tongue all she could feel and focus on. Until one of the blonde's hands squeezed one of her breasts and a moan died in her throat.  
  
"Is this ok?" Kara asked, hand hovering over the other breast, and if it wasn't for the extremely arousing situation, Lena would have laughed at her soft and innocent voice, sounding more like a kid asking for a candy than a woman asking to touch her boob.  
  
"Yes Kara,  _please_ go on" she said, no shame left in her tone.  
  
And the blonde obeyed, one hand massaging her felt breast, occasionally caressing the brunette's now hard nipple, while the other hand descended Lena's body, tracing the skin of her inner thigh, eliciting a whimper from the other woman, whose legs wrapped even harder around her waist, trying to find some relief.  
  
Kara found that, having a whimpering and pleading Lena at her mercy, might be her new favorite thing, and after the brunette left a shaky breath against her ear, the blonde decided to give her what she wanted.  
  
"Hold onto me, ok?" she said, the brunette only nodded, too caught in her bliss to formulate a proper response.  
  
Kara's lips attacked her neck once again, while her hand finally found the fabric of her underwear, completely ruined by Lena's arousal. "You're so wet" she whispered, while sucking at Lena's neck. And the brunette's hips buckled against her hand: She decided to wait no more, slowly tearing the underwear and sliding her finger through wet folds, massaging Lena's swollen clit while the brunette burried her face in Kara's neck.  
  
" _More...please"_  
  
The blonde teased her a little more, hovering with her finger at the edge of Lena's entrance, until she entered her, filling her up with two fingers and settling a low pace, trying to make it more intense for Lena, who started moaning in her ear, low and raspy.  
She slowly started trusting harder, feeling Lena's nails digging into the skin of her back, legs wrapping even harder around her waist, mouth opened and moans getting louder.  
  
"Fuck Kara... _harder"_  
  
And she added a third finger, perfectly curling them inside of Lena's core, while flicking her clit with her thumb, leaving the brunette a moaning mess, whose head was now thrown back against the door, chest falling and rising, mouth wide open, and Kara could swear Greek goddesses had nothing on Lena Luthor.  
  
She trusted two more times until she felt the brunette's legs shaking, the walls of her pussy thightening around her fingers and that's when Lena screamed her name, sweat running down her neck, eyes shut and furrowed eyebrows. She trusted her fingers slowly while helping the brunette come back to her, eyes opening and a lazy smile on her lips.  
  
"Was that ok?" the blonde asked, almost shily.  
  
It ellicited a laugh from the brunette. "Kara you just gave me the best orgasm of my life and you ask if that was ok?" Lena teased, before wrapping the arms around Kara and pecking her lips.  
She was about to unwrap her legs from around the blonde's waist, waiting for her to retrieve the fingers still inside of her, when the blonde lifted her again and carried her to the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm still not done with you, I thought you said dessert, and I still have to taste it" the blonde whispered in her ear, sending a wave of excitement all over her body once again, the heat coming back to her core.  
  
Once she was sitting on it, Kara slowly took her fingers out, lifted her hand to her lips and sucked them clean, all while looking at Lena in the eyes. A humm followed.  
  
"You taste so good, but I bet it tastes better directly from the source" the blonde said, before getting on her knees and start kissing Lena's thighs. If someone had told the brunette sweet innocent Kara would be like this she would have laughed in their faces.

Her thoughts were cut short by lips kissing her swollen clit, to then slowly suck on it, getting a strong moan in return, hips buckling and searching for more. Kara brought her hands up, each one now holding Lena's hips in order to make her stay still.  
And she finally felt it, Kara's tongue licking the full lenght of her pussy, completely soaked and dripping, cum all over Kara's chin and cheeks, but the blonde wouldn't stop nipping and kissing all over. Until she entered the brunette with her tongue and oh god lena saw the stars, hands gripping the blonde's head, pulling her hair and guiding her closer to her center.   
The apartment was now filled with loud moans of pleasure and Kara's name repeated almost like a prayer, and the blonde realized her name never sounded better. It didn't take long for Lena's toes to curl, her legs to shake, and for a loud moan to burst out of her throat, Kara letting her hips buckle, the brunette almost riding her face, seeking that last bit of friction before arching completely and seeking her second orgasm.  
  
Once she could feel herself strong enough to open her eyes, Lena regarder the blonde, still on her knees, mouth completely covered in her cum that she enthusiastically started to lick away. She took her by the hand and guided her up.  
Lena united their mouths, tasting herself on Kara, revealing in the feeling of knowing that what she felt for the blonde was not one sided, slowly interlacing their fingers.  
  
They spent the rest of the night curled up on Kara's couch, binge watching shows, and occasionally kissing, actually, kissing a lot. It was during one of the many makeout sessions that Kara broke the kiss and looked at her, a huge grin on her face. When Lena asked what it was, the blonde just shrugged.  
  
  
"You taste much better than any dessert I've ever had" she said, to then kiss Lena again. Yes, it was definitely worth the try.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinning is so much fun isn't it? Let me know if you liked it, comment, do whatever you feel like doing and also come talk to me on Tumblr! @karagaynvers :) Until next timeee xx


End file.
